Gingersnaps
by loubug14
Summary: One-shots, ficlets, and drabbles about the Weasley family.
1. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Title: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner  
Characters/Relationships: Harry/Draco, Fred/Hermione/George, Ginny/Pansy, Ron/?  
Forum/Challenge: The Golden Snitch 'Light It Up Like the Fourth' Challenge (Mahoutokoro, House Mizu)  
Prompt: (scenario) a family barbecue receives an unexpected guest  
World: Post-Hogwarts AU  
Word Count: 497

* * *

"Do you know who it is?" asked Hermione. "I thought it might be Lavender again, but I saw her with Oliver Wood the other day and they looked quite cozy."

Ginny shook her head. "No idea. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone new until he said he was bringing them today."

"Me either." The brunette witch turned to her best friend and raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "He'd mentioned going out a time or two, but I always assumed it was with Dean and Seamus." Harry looked thoughtful. "Hey, you don't think…"

"No!" both witches shouted. Hermione flushed. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"The guy thing, or the threesome thing? Because I don't know that you have much room to talk, Hermione." Harry cast a significant look at her, and down the table at Fred and George.

"Neither," Hermione said. "Between my boys and you and Draco, you'd think any issues I had would have come up by now."

Harry grinned at her before his eyes travelled back down the table, where he gave his wizard a long once over.

"Oi! Eyes back in your head, Potter." Ginny elbowed him in the side.

Harry heaved a put-upon sigh. "Ginny, just because you can't appreciate a good wizard doesn't mean the rest of us should suffer."

Ginny laughed and took a swig of her butterbeer. "I'd make some comment about how you'll only be suffering as long as the two of you are in a moderately public setting, but I think you'd see that as a challenge."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco and I are not the one with exhibitionist tendencies."

She smiled broadly. "What can I saw, I can't keep my hands to myself. As much as your wizard is _not_ my type, he is further proof that Slytherin makes 'em pretty." She reached out and slid her arm around her passing witch, pulling her close and nipping at her waist. "Real pretty."

The witch unwrapped herself from Ginny's grasp and sat down next to the redhead in a huff.

"I swear, your mother is going to drive me batty. 'Did you remember to chill the butter before rolling the dough? How much sugar did you sprinkle on the top? Did you cook the jam down to a jam-like consistency?'" She grabbed Ginny's butterbeer and knocked it back. "I swear, it's like she'd never had one of my pies before."

Ginny leaned in and nuzzled her girlfriend's neck. "Don't sweat it, Pans. She's just making sure someone is around to cook for family barbecues when she's too busy cuddling her grandkids."

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "So, did we figure out who Ron is bringing?"

They shook their heads.

"Well," she said, examining her nails and glancing at Ginny, "with as much grief as he gave you and Harry, it better not be anyone from…"

"Millie!?" Draco shouted in surprise from the other end of the table. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Prosopon

Title: Prosopon  
Pairings/Characters: George Weasley  
Forum/Challenge: The Golden Snitch 'Light it Up Like the Fourth' Challenge (Mahoutokoro, House Mizu)  
Prompt: (task) firework - write about the Weasley twins' business  
Word Count: 372

* * *

"George, I'm heading out!" Verity called from the front of the store. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," he returned brightly.

He let his face fall the second the door slammed shut.

Merlin, smiling this much took effort. At least, it did now.

He thought back to the days of pick-up Quidditch at the Burrow, brewing experimental potions in the dorm, taking the mickey on Ron and Percy. Smiles and laughter, for themselves and for others, had come so easy then.

But that was before.

Now, George woke everyday and had a split second where Fred was still alive, where everything was alright in the world. And after that moment, the realization that he was alone, that his other half—his better half—was gone from the world would settle on him like a suffocating fog.

He kept the shop as an homage to his brother, but manning it became harder and harder every day. His smiles were fake, his laughter forced, and his inspiration all but gone. He'd given the research arm of their business to Lee almost a year ago, consulting occasionally for appearances, and Verity was practically the face of the store to customers.

George typically hid in the office, pretending to fill out paperwork.

Things would be different if Fred were here.

George trudged up to the flat he and his twin had shared. It held too many memories, but the alternative was the Burrow and that would be worse. If being in the flat was hard, visiting the Burrow as an exercise in masochism. Every room part of George's childhood home screamed of his lost brother, and it physically hurt to be there.

It made his chest tight and empty, all at the same time.

So he stayed at the flat, and he kept the shop open, and he went through the motions of being OK.

But at night, when the shop was closed up and George was alone in the apartment, he'd let his mask fall. He'd pour a glass of firewhisky or, if it had been a particularly bad day, simply drink straight from the bottle.

And, to any empty room, he would toast to his brother. "Give 'em hell up there, Fred."


	3. A Tad Too Much

Title: A Tad Too Much  
Characters: Percy Weasley  
Forum/Challenge: The Gold Snitch 'Light It Up Like the Fourth' challenge  
Prompt: (dialogue) "Well, well, well, look who it is: our neighbor from across the pond." "Actually it's more of an ocean."  
World: Post-Hogwarts AU  
Word Count: 490

* * *

Percy Weasley adjusted his dress robes, making sure they fell _just so_.

It was his first day at his new job, and he wanted to make a good first impression. After all, this was a big stepping stone—a career make-or-break post.

He wasn't thrilled that he'd be spending the next five years in the US, but needs must. Kingsley had assured him that after the war, they needed to mend their international relationships. As Ambassador to the United States, Percy would be instrumental in forging relationships that had fallen to the wayside after two decades of war and political corruption.

The atrium of MACUSA was awe-inspiring, although Percy found it a tad modern for his tastes. And really, all that bronze work and filagree was necessarily ostentatious for a seat of government. But subtly and understatement hadn't been the colonies' strength—not since they'd levitated more than 300 chests of tea in Boston Harbor during the War for Independence.

After checking in with the front desk, Percy made his was to the Department for International Cooperation. He checked in with the Department Head's secretary—a pretty blond thing, wearing dress robes that were too short and drumming fingernails that were too long—and sat to wait.

After a few moments, a portly older man opened the door.

"Well, well, well, look who it is: our neighbor from across the pond!" The man chuckled at himself.

Percy frowned a bit. "Actually, it's more of an ocean."

The man's laughter faltered slightly, but he kept smiling. "Yes, well, come in and let's get you settled. I'm Stan Johnson." He shook Percy's hand and turned to his secretary. "Doris, I'll be unavailable for the next hour."

Percy watched the man wink at his secretary. He frowned again.

After a meeting that lasted much longer than it needed to, Percy discovered he disliked Stan Johnson. The wizard clearly thought little of Britain—"letting a madman run loose for almost twenty years, doesn't speak well for the leadership in your government"—and sincerely lacked manners—"Perce—you don't mind if I call you Perce, do ya? Here at MACUSA we don't stand on formality."

Once Stan showed Percy to his new office—bright and shiny, but, like everything else in the States, too new and over-the-top for Percy to feel totally comfortable—he left the redhead to his own devices.

The next seven hours would reveal that his colleagues had no regard for the privacy of a closed office door, no discretion in their romantic office liaisons, and an atrociously lax approach to paperwork. To top it all off, he couldn't find a palatable cup of tea.

At the end of the day, Percy sighed, rose from his desk, and smoothed out his dress robes. He offered a tight smile to the overly-familiar goodbyes he received as he walked toward the Floo.

One down, 1,824 days to go.


	4. Pirate Ginny

Title: Pirate Ginny  
Characters/Pairings: Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini

Forum/Challenge: QLFC Season 5 Round 10 (Beater 2 Ballycastle Bats)  
Prompt: 'Mac the Knife'  
Opt-Prompts: (word) blend, (object) ring, (emotion) fear

World: Pirate!AU  
Word Count: 1,878  
A/N: The song 'Mac the Knife' is the opening of Brecht's 'Threepenny Opera.' There is another song in that same play called 'Pirate Jenny', which meant this story of villainy was just _begging_ to be a Pirate!AU story.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?"

Ginevra Weasley pulled her spyglass away from her face, a smirk rising on her face. She looked to the blond woman at her left. Astoria's long-sleeved top was billowing in the wind, and Ginny briefly followed the line from her first mate's neck to her bare shoulder. Astoria was a beautiful witch and Ginny never tired of watching her.

However, she had more pressing concerns at the moment, and finally drew her hazel eyes up to meet Astoria's blue ones.

"It is, captain. Luna spotted a ship hours ago, but we could only just confirm it was the _MMS Slytherin_." Astoria was trying to suppress a smile, but it wasn't working. The blonde witch's lips twitched upward, and Ginny could see the evil glint in her eyes.

"Eager?" asked Ginny, raising the spyglass and focusing on the movement on the other ship. The question was _pro forma_ ; she already knew the answer.

"He was my friend and he betrayed me. I hold that hurt above all others." There was a hardness in Astoria's voice that sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. Her first mate was beautiful _and_ ruthless. A winning combination in the redhead's book.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Even your sister's?"

Astoria shook her head. "Daphne's always done with Father thought best. Poor chit couldn't think an original thought to save her life. When they couldn't sell me off to Malfoy, she volunteered for the bloody job."

"Volunteered to be wife to your husband?"

Astoria smirked at her captain and closed the distance between them. Another shiver went through Ginny as the blond leaned in and whispered, "Not my husband. Not anymore." The words ghosted against Ginny's skin, and the redhead grabbed her first mate's arm and kissed her hard. She felt Astoria melt into her touch, the sea-worn muscles of her body melting into her captain's embrace.

When Ginny finally pulled away, Astoria's eyes were still closed, and there was a small, genuine smile on her lips.

"Let's make sure _he_ remembers that," said Ginny, tracing her thumb along Astoria's jaw.

She turned abruptly. "All hands! Let loose the sails. Patil! Frobisher! Ready the guns!"

Astoria grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed. "The _Slytherin_ is a man-of-war. We're outgunned."

Ginny grinned. "Aye. That she is. And Malfoy's only been captain for, what, a few months? He's used to manning seekers like the _Harpy_ , not bludgers like the _Slytherin_. We'll sail circles around him, and he won't know how to defend. Now, bring us up starboard side."

Astoria's eyes went wide, and she smirked back at the redhead. "Aye aye, captain."

* * *

Hours later, the _MMS Slytherin_ was dead in the water and her crew was gathered on the main deck. Ginny watched them from under the rim of her hat. She recognized the first mate, Nott, as a quiet man who kept to himself while in port—he'd been one of the few who'd never propositioned her.

She offered a lascivious grin to a dark-skinned man she'd had a go with a few times years before. They'd never exchanged names, but they'd found themselves thrown into dark corners a time or two. He looked her up and down and returned her smile.

'Better nip that in the bud,' Ginny thought. She sauntered to where Astoria was standing, still looking the prisoners over, and whispered in the blonde's ear, her hand firmly grasping the woman's rear and leaving no question about the nature of their relationship.

Draco Malfoy, the captain of the _Slytherin_ , spat. "Disgusting."

Ginny dropped a kiss along Astoria's clavicle and, at the same time, raised her eyes to the blond man bound in front of her.

"I've seen your proclivities, Mr. Malfoy, and I don't think it's the sight of two women that has your knickers in a twist." Her tongue darted out against Astoria's neck, and she watched as the crew of the _Slytherin_ stared at her, eyes darkening.

Malfoy's darkened too, although not in lust.

"Do you still ache for her? Do you think Minister Riddle will give her back to you, if you'd found her?" Ginny squeezed Astoria one last time and then sauntered to the front of the prisoners. "What do you think, Greengrass? Would you like to keep Captain Malfoy here for your personal plaything?"

For her answer, Astoria spit on the deck.

"Tch, tch, tch," clicked Ginny. "I don't think she's particularly pleased with the deal you made with Riddle. That and, well, she's found something a little more fulfilling than"—Ginny's eyes lingered on Malfoy's crotch—"what you had to offer."

The women of the _Harpy_ laughed at the blond man, who simmered in anger. "Talk is cheap, Weasley. Now, take your hands off my wife, give my my wand, and we'll settle this like wizards."

Ginny blinked. She looked at Luna, who smiled serenely.

"I'm a bit surprised too, but he is a Malfoy. They're not known for being particularly perceptive." The blonde witch smiled brightly. "Perhaps he hasn't yet realized you're a witch?" She looked around the _Slytherin_. "It's probably due to all the Nargles on the ship. They often make people's brains fuzzy."

Ginny saw her former dark-skinned lover cough, clearly covering for a laugh he couldn't keep suppressed.

"Of course," continued Luna, who now looked straight at the _Slytherin_ captain, the mirth gone from her voice, "the presence of Nargles typically indicates dark magic."

"Ah, yes!" said Ginny brightly. "A little birdie told me you might have something of interest to us. She found a particularly fascinating cup when she visited your aunt." Ginny's face dropped in mock concern. "Oh, pardon me. I hadn't yet offered you my sympathies on Bella's passing, had I?" Her eyes were wide as she allowed a small grin to creep onto her face.

"Granger," Malfoy spat out. "Mudblood whore."

"Hmmm," Ginny agreed, nodding. "Although it's not for lack of my brother and Harry's efforts to wed her. Want to make her a proper wife, but she won't have any of it. I'm still trying to convince her to jump ship for the _Harpy._

"Of course, your fantasies about what takes place on the _Golden Trio_ are neither here nor there," she continued. "No, we should really be thinking about what you might have hidden away on your bludger here." She kicked a nearby canon for emphasis.

When she turned to face the throng of prisoners, she could practically taste the fear emanating from them. The _Phoenix_ was known for being merciful toward prisoners; Captain Dumbledore was an old softy. The _Golden Trio_ was more recognizance than engagement—their confrontation with Bellatrix had been a one off for them, though no one had been sorry to see Captain Lestrange sink beneath the sea.

The _Harpy_ , though, was know for its bloodthirsty crew.

The looks on the prisoners' faces indicated they knew _exactly_ what was in store for them. She glanced around. Padma still had the prisoners' wands locked up, and all blades had been tossed in a pile beneath Susan's feet. She was going through, slowly assessing which blades were worth keeping and which should be hawked in Knockturn on their next shore leave. She watched the voluptuous witch grin at a particularly menacing dagger, which she sheathed in her black boot.

But most prisoners' eyes were still on Luna. The tiny, fey witch was walking around the prisoners, her infamous onyx dirk trailing along the chest of the prisoners she passed. Rumor was that the knife was spelled so the blood of her victims blended together to strengthen both the blade itself and the pain it inflicted.

Ginny gave it a fifty-fifty chance that there was truth to that rumor. With Luna, she could never tell.

But the blonde had done her job. The big burly guy behind Nott was damn near crying. Ginny felt a tiny sneer creep on her face. Coward.

But maybe a useful coward.

"Mercy for the first to step forward with what your captain is hiding for Riddle," she called clearly.

"Define mercy," shouted someone from the back.

"We'll drop you at the nearest port," she said blithely. "Once you're on land, you're on your own."

The familiar dark-skinned wizard stepped forward. "There's a box in his quarters—in his armoire. It's small and ebony and _no one_ is allowed to touch it."

"Blaise!" yelled Nott, eyes wide in shock.

Malfoy shot the man a vicious sneer. "Traitor," he hissed. " _Blood traitor_."

The dark-skinned wizard shrugged. "Better a blood traitor than sleeping with Davy Jones, which is where you're going to land." He turned back to Ginny and raised his eyebrows. "I plead for mercy."

She gestured with her head to indicate he could step away from the rest of the prisoners. Then she looked at Luna, who nodded with a smile and sauntered to the captain's quarters. She watched the crew of the _Slytherin_ follow the witch's purple skirts that clung to her curves. Luna returned, moments later, levitating a small, dark box, her dainty hands waving complicated wand patterns around it, dismantling protective wards and defensive curses.

After a moment, she moved the box to hoover in front of Ginny. "The box is clean," she pronounced, "but whatever is inside is the darkest shit I've ever felt."

Ginny opened the box. She glanced at the ring inside for only a moment before she raised her eye, first at Luna and then at Malfoy. "If you tell me what you know I might be convinced to spare your crew."

Malfoy sneered. Nott shot his captain a sidelong, exasperated glance. The hulking man behind Nott started crying. Judging by the smell, he might also have wet himself.

When it became clear that Malfoy wouldn't talk, she smiled. "Ladies! What'll it be?"

"Sword!" cried Susan, fingering the new knife hilt sticking out of her boot.

"Poison!" smiled Luna, eye bright like a small child being offered candy.

"Plank," whispered Astoria breathily, so only she, Ginny, and Draco could hear. He sneered at the witch, his wife on paper but not even in name.

Ginny saw the terror behind his sneer and smiled.

"The plank it is."

* * *

After Captain Draco Malfoy had walked the plank of the _Slytherin_ and disappeared beneath the waters of North Sea, the crew of the _Harpy_ had tortured the remaining crew for every last bit of information on the ring, they'd sailed away and left the men to burn with their ship.

All but one.

Hours later, Ginny slinked out of her bed. She looked at her two lovers, the dark skinned wizard and the blond witch, a veritable study in contrasts. The wizard, of course, would be sent away at the next port of call, but that gave her and Astoria days to wring him dry.

She threw on a night shift and made her way to the deck. The skeleton crew was cleaning up after battle, and Vicky nodded to her deferentially. Slowly, Ginny made her way to the bow of the ship and hoisted herself up to stare ahead at the vast sea in front of her, seemingly unending.

She wondered how many bodies lay beneath its deceptively calm waters.


End file.
